


Let Them Eat Cake

by Theoroark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: "I only agreed to do this because you said you wouldn't micromanage," Widowmaker said pointedly. Sombra sighed and resisted the urge to run her fingers through her hair. They were, after all, covered in flour."I do not think it counts as micromanaging to ask you to not eat all of the ingredients."





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this adorable art](http://svntysix.tumblr.com/post/162633946894/when-youre-trying-to-bake-a-cake-but-ur-gf-keeps) by @svntysix– thank you so much for letting me write this!

"I only agreed to do this because you said you wouldn't micromanage," Widowmaker said pointedly. Sombra sighed and resisted the urge to run her fingers through her hair. They were, after all, covered in flour.

 

"I do not think it counts as micromanaging to ask you to not eat all of the ingredients."

 

Widow shrugged and popped another strawberry into her mouth. Sombra sighed again and looked at the cluttered counter and half empty colander. They couldn't cover the sides anymore, but they could still do something on the top. She could make this work.

 

"I thought you actually wanted to learn," she grumbled. She leaned across Widow and picked up the bowl of flour, and examined it carefully. "Is this one cup of sifted flour, or one cup of flour, sifted?"

 

"There cannot be a difference."

 

"One you sift then measure, the other you measure then sift. It's an important distinction for the cake's structural integrity." She looked at Widow expectantly. Widow shifted on her feet, not meeting her eyes. "Which was it?"

 

"...the first one. I think." Sombra looked at the bowl’s contents and set it down.

 

"It'll have to do. Now. Do you want to try creaming?"

 

"Well. Not that I object, but you seemed so intent on seeing this project through, before."

 

"Oh my God." Widow cackled and Sombra smiled despite herself. "Take the butter and sugar and blend it, you dork."

 

"So that's a raincheck?" Widow asked innocently. Sombra thrust the blender into her hands, kissed her cheek, and reminded herself that she shouldn't reward this kind of behavior and that her hands were still floury.

 

"Be patient. You need to blend for a while to make the cake light and airy." Widow rolled her eyes, but turned on the blender and hopped up onto the counter next to it.

 

"I am learning, you know," she said over the whir of the machine.

 

"Uh huh. You're getting better at double entendres, I'll give you that."

 

"No, really." Sombra finished cracking the last egg and turned to face Widow, who was swinging her heels and appeared earnest. "I learned about taking the butter out of the fridge 45 minutes early. And which measuring cups to use for what. And the sifted thing."

 

"That's all pretty basic stuff," Sombra pointed out.

 

"Well. It's new to me. I've always had people to do it for me, before now."

 

"People like me?" Sombra's tone was light and she was joking, but Widow still frowned.

 

"No– I mean– well, I suppose, you learned this stuff working at a bakery, yes?" Sombra nodded and Widow looked down at her lap, playing with her ponytail. "Then yes, no, not quite like you, I suppose." Her voice dropped and she mumbled, "Our personal chef did most of our baking."

 

Sombra stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. Widow smiled a little. "It's ridiculous, I know. And you know, I could hire someone again. I still have the money. But it's been nice, actually being capable of doing things. And I'd like to be a little less ridiculous now."

 

"You're always going to be completely ridiculous," Sombra told her. Her smile did not go away, to Sombra's relief. "But it's good ridiculous. And you did remember stuff. And you made this a lot more fun than it normally is. So whatever you're doing, it's working, I guess."

 

Widow looked up slyly. "In that case. Did I earn another strawberry?" Sombra threw the fruit at her and she squealed, but caught it and ate it in one bite. Sombra shook her head, impressed in spite of herself.

 

"If you want to learn the right way to whisk, get over here." Widow hopped down from the counter and trotted over, stepping behind Sombra and wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Sombra closed her eyes and leaned back, before the sudden absence of one of Widow's hand made her snap her eyes open again. She slapped Widow's hand away from the bowl of strawberries, and twisted around to glare at her completely unapologetic looking girlfriend.

 

"Ridiculous," she repeated.

 

-

 

"I still say this is too much work to go through for a joke," Widow muttered to her as they walked down the hallway.

 

"It's only like, 40% a joke," Sombra said. "I really am quite proud of him for actually accomplishing one of his missions."

 

"He's going to murder you one of these days."

 

"No he's not. I make him cakes– hey, watch it!" They had stopped in front of a door and Widow leaned over, her chest perilously close to the cake's surface. Sombra lowered the plate and blinked in surprise when Widow gently kissed her.

 

"What was that for?" she asked, when Widow moved away.

 

"Because this was fun," she said. "And because I like you." Sombra's face was warm and she opened her mouth but before she could respond, Widow knocked, and they heard footsteps coming.

 

Gabe opened the door with a guarded glower, which quickly fell into the kind of unabashed scowl that was far more familiar to Sombra. "What do you want?"

 

"Jeez, Gabe, chill. We made you something." Sombra held out the platter.

 

Gabe took it, somewhat puzzled. "Well, uh, thank–" He broke off when he looked down, then sighed and read the message on the cake's surface aloud.

 

"Congrats on the jail break!"

 

He looked back up at the two women. They waited expectantly. Gabe said nothing. Then Sombra suddenly remembered and her eyes widened.

 

"Ohh," she said. "You can't eat food, can you?"

 

"No," Gabe said. "I cannot." The three of them were quiet again for a minute, before Widow politely coughed.

 

"May we have it back, then?"

 

Gabe stared her dead in the eyes, let go of the cake, and turned around and walked back into his apartment and shut the door behind him. The cake bounced on impact and landed on the floor lopsided, part of it sloughing off onto the floor. Sombra sighed.

 

"What did I tell you? Structural integrity."

 

Widow nodded guiltily, and the two of them stood there silently for another minute.

 

"But we're not going to let it go to waste, are we?" Widow finally asked. Sombra turned to her, saw that she was serious, and kissed her over the floor cake. They sat down simultaneously and dug in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue: The credits scene of "The One with All the Cheesecakes." Hanzo approaches, stares at them for a second, then pulls a fork out of his coat and joins in. Inside his apartment, Gabe overhears everything and buries his head in his hands. Fin.
> 
> I'm @tacticalgrandma on tumblr if you want to talk to me there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos/reblogs will mean the world to me!


End file.
